Chronicles of a Traveler: Dragon Realms
by R.A. of the fang
Summary: It's funny how a gift can turn into a curse. I thought this for so long, little did I know that I would get a chance at redemption. I am Rex Ignis, and I will tell the story of my life.


Chronicles of a Traveler: Dragon Realms

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the dragon, it belongs to Activision and the traveler concept belongs to Authora97. Before any flamers/haters say that I stole another person's ideas, they gave permission so long as I follow the rules they established. Any other rules and so forth I can make up so long as such rules don't conflict with the required ones. Now that the legal bit is out of the way**

Chapter 1: Rex Ignis

You're probably wondering about the title and chapter name huh? Well, there's a simple answer to both. My name is Rex Ignis, and this is the story of my life. I may seem like an ordinary person, but I'm not. I am a 'rare' breed of human, I guess you could say. To put it in perspective, about half of one percent of the global population of earth are like me. As of the year I was born (1996), that was 291.6 thousand people around the world. We are that rare.

As for what makes us so rare, we can travel to other realities. Think of it like Rick and Morty the tv show in a way. The difference is that we have special powers that work similar to Rick's portal gun. There are rules we have to follow though.

One: A traveler, as we're called, cannot go to another world with a fellow traveler until we awaken our powers and make a 'jump' on our own at least once. Though after this, we can bring travelers and normal people with us by means of physical contact when we use our powers.

Two: While we can die in other worlds, it is not a permanent death unless it is in our home world (I.E. Earth) and we can't return to a world we died in. However, we do gain a memento of the death in question (usually in the form of a very faint scar over the lethal wound). The only exception is when there is a method of reviving the dead or preventing the traveler's death (such as the Darksign from Dark Souls, the Scourge of Yharnam from Bloodborne, or the Eternity Pendent from Disenchantment).

Three: We mostly use existing fiction as a gateway of sorts to these other worlds. We can use the power without them, but its extremely difficult this way. As a result of this fact, we're not supposed to change fixed points in that world's time line. If we do, it can end in a much more cataclysmic way. Even if that isn't the case, it can still corrupt the traveler's mind. This essentially creates a second personality that is... unstable, to put it lightly. A dark version of that person, if you will.

Four: Time may flow differently in the worlds we go to. As a result, a week in one of these worlds could be an hour on earth and the reverse is also true.

Five: Every time we use this power, there is a 'phenomenon' for lack of a better word that makes our presence in that world make sense. Everything from a different version of our family, to memories of things that didn't happen to us back on earth, and even our possessions from that world.

Six: As we live lives separate from our lives on earth, we also have a separate lifespan. This means that we can live an average human lifespan, yet have centuries of knowledge and experience. This also means that we can amass an absurd amount of wealth to fund our travels and expenses if we have it on us when we come back.

Now that the rules are clear, I can give you a better picture of what I am like.

As stated before, my name is Rex Ignis (which is Latin for King Fire. Don't ask why that's my name, I don't know). I am a 16 year old male on earth and have lived 735 in traveler years. I make 550,000-790,000 dollars a year in traveling to other worlds. I may technically live with my mother, Lucina (who is a retired traveler). However, I do have my own place. Where that is... it's complicated. See, I once saved a legendary pokemon from punishment by the hands...er, hoofs of Arceus and they gave me a unique location to make my house in as thanks. That pokemon was the legendary ruler of space, Palkia. The location itself is a void in which nothing exists. This means that I could shape it to be what ever I want since there were no laws of reality. She also gave me a 'key' to this void. It was bound to my soul and as such, tied to my powers. Meaning only I could access this space unless I gave someone a copy of that same key. You'll get to see my personality later, so I won't bore you with that.

My appearance is a bit unusual. I have a lean body type with dark golden hair that has darker (almost black) streaks in it and a slight tan from spending my childhood playing outside. The most baffling part of me is my eyes. I am one of the six hundred or so people in the world that has purple eyes, but I am the only one in the world that has them naturally. My eyes have also faded from my time in the Bloodborne world, signifying that they are collapsed, therefor I am blind. I can still see, but I have to rely on other methods. One is echolocation similar to a bat, or sensing heat like a snake, even aura detection after some extensive training courtesy of an old friend that was a lucario. I wear the Old Hunters Badge from Bloodborne around my neck. I also have a shadow leather band around my right wrist that has a Lucarionite mega stone set into it. It wasn't for me, but it serves as a reminder of better times. Around the other wrist is shadow-cast metal band with the Darksign from Dark Souls carved into it. Like the mega stone, it doesn't have any functionality. Just a reminder to not lose sight of who and what I am. I wear just about any think that peaks my interest, but lately I find myself wearing dark colors and wolf/dragon attire. When I don't need specific clothes of armor, of course.

Now you may be asking yourself "When is the actual story going to begin?" Well, it starts now. This is the tale of how I found a reason to live beyond justice and equality. A story of how I learned to let go of my past and strive for a better future.

 **AN: I know that this might not be the most exciting intro, but trust me when I say this was needed to explain and establish later points. Also thank you all for your patience and kindness. All of you are just the best. Until next time, this is R.A. signing off.**


End file.
